


The 5 Times Bat-Girl Made Batwoman Proud

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The five times that Betty Kane made Kathy's heart swell with pride.





	The 5 Times Bat-Girl Made Batwoman Proud

**One:**

"Betty, you're Bat-Girl?"Kathy exclaimed. 

"Oh gosh, my amazingness gave it away, didn't it? Secret identities are so hard to keep when you're as amazing as me."

Kathy shook her head, laughing at her niece's antics. "What I mean is that you shouldn't be putting on a mask. How did you even find out that I was Batwoman?"

Betty raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Aunt Kathy, it's incredibly obvious. Well, it's incredibly obvious once you hack into your computer, call all banks where you or one of your aliases holds an account, and notice the way that you're way too strong for a 'grieving widow who no longer goes outside'. So, basically, I did some detecting. That's what we do, right?"

Biting back a laugh, Kathy smiled.  "Yes, Betty. That's what we do."

 

**Two:**

Batwoman smashed through the skylight to see her niece knocked out and tied to a chair. Oh God, if they did anything to her, Kathy would- did Betty just open her eyes? As quick as lightning, Bat-Girl had whipped around, and punched the Serpent King right in his smug face. The villain fell to the ground, and Betty rendered them unconscious with a swift kick to the head. Huh. Looks like Bat-Girl had everything under control after all.

 

**Three:**

The League Of Assassins were everywhere, surging towards Kathy. There was no way she was going to make it out of this alive, when suddenly, her window was broken and Bat-Girl had swooped in.

"Don't worry, everyone! Bat-Girl is here!" She announced, her pixie boots crunching into an assassins face. "And she brought toys for all of the children!"

Kathy watched, pride swelling in her heart, as her niece, her tiny niece that everyone thought was a joke, dealt out punch after punch, attack after attack. She never relented, not even for a second. Why did it take Kathy so long to see it? Betty had always been a good hero.

 

**Four:  
**

It was like Gotham city itself was crying. The funeral was large, with many people arriving. Some were Batwoman's allies, whilst others were Kate Kane's friends. Among them was little Betty Kane, a small, pretty blonde girl, with her chin held up high in the air. She didn't cry. She didn't cry when her mother broke down. She didn't cry as she watched Kate lead Uncle Jacob away. She didn't cry as her mentor's coffin was lowered into the ground. 

Watching from the Spyral security cameras, Kathy Kane couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at her determined niece.

 

**Five:**

"Stop!" A new voice shouted as Kathy held her gun to Dick Grayson's head. "Aunt Kathy, just stop!"

The ex-hero turned around to see her niece, all grown up, and just as heroic as before. "Betty."

"Put the gun down", Hawkfire demanded, holding a birdarang in her hand. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't", Kathy said simply, sensing the opportunity at hand. "Join me."

"Hurting you it is then."


End file.
